Getting back what mine
by tyler-t
Summary: What if Leon and his then girlfriend had a baby but he took off one night and left the baby with Dom and Letty? Now he’s back…
1. Prologue

Title: Getting Back What's Mine  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters from the fast and the furious. The only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise.  
  
Summary: What if Leon and his then girlfriend had a baby but he took off one night and left the baby with Dom and Letty? Now he's back...  
  
Author's Note: Okay this takes place about 15 years after the first film. The hijackings and all that was blamed on the Trans and the Team never had to go to Mexico. (Unrealistic I know but it makes telling the story a lot easier.) Brian never went to Miami. That's all you need to know for now.  
  
Prologue  
  
(11 months after the first film)  
  
Leon couldn't sleep.  
  
He looked at the little baby girl in the crib beside the bed with fascination. She was absolutely perfect. She looked like her mother. Had that same black hair and tanned skin. But her eyes... those were Leon's. Blue or green or both.  
  
Leon knew that in the past he would have split. Bolted while making some excuse about going to the store. No he wasn't going to run. Not after everything that had happened. He had almost lost enough of his old family without abandoning the new. He could do it.  
  
He eventually drifted to sleep.  
  
When he woke up he knew he couldn't do it. He had lasted a night sure but a whole lifetime...  
  
Maybe he'd be able to last a few more nights. But then he realised the decision of running had been taken out of his hands. The bed was empty beside him. Blusette had left some time in the middle of the night.  
  
Leon was left staring at a little baby, with no one to abandon her to.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dom."  
  
He could hear someone calling him but the sleep was way too nice.  
  
"Dom."  
  
The voice was very persistent.  
  
"Dominic." Someone pushed him off the bed. He shrugged the covers off and glared at Letty who was looking at him from the bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The doorbell rang."  
  
Dom looked at the clock on the bedside table in confusion. It was 4.10 a.m.  
  
"Wait here baby. I'll get it." He went down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
No one was there. Then he looked downwards. There was a baby wrapped in blankets and in a baby basket on the front steps. He picked up the note that was on the top of the basket. He read it quickly.  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
A/N: I know that was really short but I am going to put chapter one up either today or tomorrow. Please review!!!  
  
Also I need information about the school system in America, how you go about getting into college, what subjects you do in high school and if anyone had a sample timetable that would be brilliant. just general information. I would be so thankful!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks to all the reviewers! A special massive thank you to Jill for all the information supplied! This chapter is for you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Character Profiles:  
  
Character Profile (OFC)  
  
Name: Harley Toretto  
  
Real Name: Blusette Santos  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Black – past shoulder length  
  
Eyes: Blue/Green  
  
Music: Anything  
  
Style: Punk/Rock  
  
Car: None  
  
Piercings: 3 in each ear; bellybutton  
  
Tattoos: Mexican tribal symbol (identical to Joey's) – across small of back; Dancing Devil – below kneck  
  
Parents: Dominic Toretto and Letty Rodriguez  
  
Real Parents: Leon Santos and Blusette Morris  
  
Character Profile (OMC)  
  
Name: Joseph Facinelli  
  
Nickname: Joey  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Style: Punk/Rock  
  
Music: Anything except country  
  
Piercings: Left Ear – Cuff  
  
Tattoos: Chinese Symbols for order and chaos – right arm; Mexican Tribal symbol (identical to Harley's) – around left arm  
  
Parents: Vincent Facinelli and Rachel Graham (deceased)  
  
Character Profile (OFC)  
  
Name: Lily Toretto  
  
Age: 6  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Dark brown – almost black  
  
Parents: Dominic Toretto and Letty Rodriguez  
  
Character Profile (OFC)  
  
Name: Maria O'Connor  
  
Age: 6  
  
Hair: Dark blond  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Parents: Brian O'Connor and Mia Toretto  
  
The back door to the Toretto house swung open. Vince and Joey entered. Dom was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the sports section of the LA Sun Times. Lily was sitting across from him eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch.  
  
"Morning" Dom greeted the two.  
  
"What's up brother?" Vince asked heading straight for the coffeepot.  
  
"Morning" Joey greeted Dom and Lily.  
  
He sat down at the table. Vince followed him and began putting cream and sugar in the cup.  
  
"Hi Joey" Lily said. She was concentrating on the maze at the back of the box. "Can you help me? I can't find my way out."  
  
Joey smiled. This kid was absolutely adorable. "Sure."  
  
"Where's Harley?" Vince asked glancing at his watch.  
  
"She wouldn't get up so Letty went up there."  
  
Vince laughed. Somebody stomped down the stairs. "God mother I am up" someone said. Harley walked into the kitchen and put her rucksack into a chair. She looked at Vince and Joey. "Are you two ready to go?"  
  
Dom looked at her over his newspaper. "Good morning harley. How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking" he said sarcastically.  
  
Harley rolled her eyes and looked at her father. "Morning Dad."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Morning Harley" a little voice said. She looked down. Lily was giving her a big smile.  
  
"Hi sugar. Did you find your way out of the maze?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Nope, not yet but Joey's helping me."  
  
Harley smiled at Joey who gave her a look of amusement in return.  
  
"Har are you ready to go?" Vince asked draining the last of his coffee.  
  
"Yup." She pulled her bag off the chair. "Bye papi." She ruffled Lily's hair. "Have a good day at school."  
  
"Bye Harley" Lily said absently. She was still trying to find her way out of the maze.  
  
Harley called bye to Letty as Vince and Joey went to the car. As she was on her way out the door Dom called her back.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come 'ere." He pulled her into a big bear hug. "Have a good day at school baby."  
  
"See ya later Dad."  
  
The journey to school was mostly void off conversation. The stereo was blaring the acid rock Vince was so into these days. He dropped them at school and told them he'd she them later at the garage, before driving away in a peel of smoke.  
  
Joey turned to Harley with a smile on his face once he saw Vince's car disappear. "So what do you feel like doing today?"  
  
She returned the smile. "I don't know."  
  
"Venice Beach?"  
  
"Venice Beach" she concurred.  
  
A/N: Okay I know this chapter is really short and I know I said I would update sooner but I was busy last week. I have just two more questions about American schools: What time does school usually start at? And when do you take your SATs? 


End file.
